Intrusion
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Ash and Mare have a conversation that builds up to intimacy, but breaks down at the peak when a certain munchkin ruins the mood.R&R!Humor/Lots of romance.


I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD!

R&R:)

* * *

_Timmy don't. Timmy stay away. Timmy go to bed at 8 P.M. sharp._

He was frustrated. He just didn't get why all the older Daybreakers were so freaking harsh on him. Just because he happened to look like a four year old.

_Gosh, dangit. I'm a teenager stuck in a teeny body._ he thought sourly. Biting the inside of his cheek, he sat down at the large, extravagant table, holding onto a rather old book.

Entertainment. That's what he needed to keep himself preoccupied. There was only one thing to do...Mess with all the others that messed with him. Naturally, this sort of thinking involved laughter for him, embarrassment for whomever he "chose".

Well, he was definately going to have some fun. And he knew just who to mess with first.

None other than the infamous Ash Redfern.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette giggled, placing a quick kiss on her soulmate's cheek. "Aw, Ash. You can't really believe Mark when he tells you I'm losing interest, can you? You know it's not true."

He shrugged, nuzzling his face in her shoulder. "I know I shouldn't, but it's hard to ignore the solid facts."

Pulling back, she whispered. "What facts?"

"You're always with Maggie and Hannah. Seriously, whenever I come from a mission, I never see you or talk to you until we say goodnight. It hurts Mare, it hurts." he placed his hand over where his heart was, feigning dramatic saddness.

"Ash..." she swallowed, adjusting until they were face to face. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't realize I was doing that."

"It's fine." his hand touched hers lightly. "I know it wasn't on purpose. There's just a lot going on right now is all, huh?"

She nodded, relaxing her shoulders and letting her head touch the mattress. Right now, most of her body was under his, and even in full clothing, the warmth that radiated from them both made a cycle, sending small shocks.

Ash stared at Mary-Lynnette's soft blue eyes. They were so certain as to who they were. His? His eyes were almost bipolar, never setting on one color for too long. He placed a simple kiss on her cheek. "You know...Mare, you never told me where you're the most ticklish." he smiled.

Mare rolled her eyes. "You are so random. That conversation was like, a week ago, plus-" she cut her sentence short. "Ash! What are you..." her giggle got a bit louder. Right now, he was placing nonstop kisses on the tender crook of her neck, smiling to himself like an idiot. "Stop it!" she felt him leave her neck only for his hand to gently lift her shirt up, exposing only the areas around her belly button. Another kiss.

"Just wait until you have a little miniature_ me _in there." he joked then stopped short. Had he really just said that? They were still too young right now, yeah. But it was possible. She was still a human and since he was lamia, he could sire children. And it wouldn't be weird..Just look at Jez. She was half human, half vampire.

He was drawn away from his thoughts when she gasped softly. "I know you take it as a joke Ash, but one day, I would really like to be a mom. It's silly but hey, girls want the whole nine yards." her hands pulled him back up and she kissed him tenderly. "Is that okay with you? Not that it matters, of course." she smiled playfully, and it made him smile a bit.

He squeezed her hand. "One day, yeah." he stopped, fighting his thoughts until she frowned at him. Ash let his thoughts trail off...And off...

"That's inappropriate Ash. You know we can't. I'm not ready, and these days aren't exactly mood setting-"

He kissed her, not knowing what exactly sure as to what came over him, and cutting her off. Breathing deeply, his arms wrapped themselves around her fragile, still human body. She groaned, trying to push him off, but he was set in stone. Her thoughts were clouded with his presence and she just ended up kissing him back.

* * *

Timmy's small hands clamped around the doorknob, ready to march in there and throw yellow paint at the butt muncher Ash Redfern.

He was about to open it when he heard heavy breathing and rustling. He pressed his ear to the door, listening closer.

Something fell onto the floor...Clothes?

He heard Ash breathe: "Mare, you sure? I was just trying to-" and he heard Mary-Lynnette "Shh" him and gasp: "I've never been so sure in my entire life. It's okay Ash...Just don't go slow. I heard that hurts more.."

He was suddenly struck by the situation. Why humiliate Ash Redfern alone? Ruining a 'special' moment for them would be better. Hell, it would totally piss off Ash. It was pure genius.

Ash Redfern was about to do the nasty with Mary-Lynnette. He smiled and thought up a better idea. Quickly, he ran into his own bedroom, setting down the paint and rubbing his smallish chin. His eyes settled on a large bucket and then his lips formed a wicked smile. Oh this was going to be just epic.

* * *

Ash traced her cheek, breaking the kiss completely.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked suddenly.

She opened one eye. "What do you mean?" his statement had been completely out of the blue.

He frowned. Had she really _not_ cared at all to even notice that this was the first time in weeks that they had spent together? "Whenever you're busy with something, I'm not..And when I'm on a mission, you're over here waiting for me...We're on different schedules and they just seem to avoid each other on purpose. Why Mare?"

When she didn't answer, his eyes widened just a bit and he swallowed. "Did you give up on me?"

The question had been soft, not demanding. But either way, she could feel the sudden pain. "Goddess, no!" she sat up so they were no longer touching. "I believe in you Ash, I'm here right now because I still do. You've already proven that you've changed-" her hands clamped on both sides of his face lighlty. "You've changed so much already...How is that going to make me suddenly give up?" she saw his eyes turn an emerald-green. "I love you."

He sighed, touching her hand that was on his cheek. It was warm and soft, and as soon as they touched skin-to-skin, the soulmate bond only increased the comforting zapping.

"I know, but sometimes, I feel like you're going to leave me because of my past behaviors and actions..."

"You were a different person then." she protested, inching closer. "This is now." she gently placed her lips against his before he could say anything else. She was going to pull away, but the way he returned the kiss...There was definately desperation in it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer, their bodies now touching once more.

_Mare...Please don't hate me if we..._he cut the thought off, too afraid to take the step that was so vital and important but that if at the wrong time...could leave total wreckage.

_Shh. Let me lead._ she returned, moving her hand to his shoulder in a comforting motion. She took off his shirt completely,hearing his protests and her whispering to him about how it could hurt less if he didn't do it slowly.

Suddenly the door busted open and something cold landed on her and Ash. She yelped as he covered her body.

Ash turned his head and saw a wide-eyed Timmy, who dropped a bucket and was now holding a massive water gun. "RAPE! ASH REDFERN RAPES GIRLS!" he shouted. Ash could've sworn he heard Quinn's laughter somewhere in the mansion.

"Timmy!" he shouted, using his vampire speed to swiftly cover Mary-Lynnette with a blanket, then running off, chasing the evil munchkin.

Mare's face was tomato red by the time Rashel came by, sitting next to her on the bed. "Sorry about Timmy, what'd he do this time?" As Mary-Lynnette explained, Rashel chuckled. "So that explains why Ash is chasing Timmy shirtless."

She nodded. "I'm kind of glad, in a way. Half of me was ready, but my brain said otherwise. I don't know, I just felt like I'm about to lose him because I don't...Put out." she bit her tongue. But what kind of surprised her was when Rashel wrapped her arms around her in a friendly, comforting hug.

"Mary-Lynnette," she whispered, smiling. "Ash is your soulmate. He's not going to pressure you into anything because he loves you too much. If you aren't ready, he isn't going to be ready either. It's a collaborating thing." she let her go with a wry smile.

"Can I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Rashel nodded, waiting. "Have you already..?" Mare trailed off, voice not wanting to form the words. They weren't exactly casual.

"Oh._ Oh._" Rashel said, biting her lip and looking out the door. "Between you and me, no. We haven't. Our relationship isn't ready for that yet, but then again, we've been together less than you and Ash." she smiled. "I think you guys are getting close, though."

Mary-Lynnette blushed. "Think so?"

Rashel only smiled knowingly.

* * *

"YOU RAT!" Ash yelled, sticking his leg out, tripping Timmy in the process.

"JACKASS!" Timmy shouted, shooting the last of his water into Ash's face. "Loser! Can't even get la-" a hand clamped over his mouth.

"What did I say about messing with other people's privacy, Tim?" Quinn smirked, holding the little vampire with his arms. He smiled at Ash. "I'll deal with this, you should probably get back to Mary-Lynnette."

Ash only nodded, the weight of the night finally hitting him with a million times the force. Silently and slowly, he made his way up to their bedroom.

By the time he reached the door, Mare had already put on her PJ's. She was lying in bed, deep in her sleep. He sighed, shutting the door and climbing into bed, not bothering to change out of his jeans.

His hand stroked her soft cheek, causing her lips to part. Ash smiled.

Since when did something good ever come his way? When did anyone decide he deserved such a pure, good, honest person like her? Never.

It was an accidental meeting, but it wasn't something he regretted. By meeting her, he finally opened his eyes to reality. To what was coming.

So he leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her forehead. _You have no idea how much I love you. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's all true. You changed me. So thank you._

She smiled, sighing contently and snuggling closer to him. Her warmth radiated and surged past himself and back to her. It felt amazing and natural. To have someone there for you, no matter what. To finally not be alone.

So again, his arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively. _I love you._ he thought again, shutting his eyes.

Mare of course only smiled, telepathically sending him the message. _I love you too, and maybe sometime soon we'll be ready together. And maybe that next time there won't be any intrusion._

Ash chuckled, drifting off to sleep with his angel in his arms.

* * *

Soooo, any comments? Yeah, it was cheesy and it kind of repeats what my other fics have said about the whole "warmth radiating" thing. But hey, I just write down what he's feeling, and apparently he feels that a LOT. Anyway, it'd be awesome for you guys to review! I'll try to post a Percy Jackson Christmas fic next!

Happy Holidays! xoxo- Fanatic4Fiction (AKA SnuggleMuffinz!)


End file.
